


Small Misunderstandings

by Philpott397



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philpott397/pseuds/Philpott397
Summary: “Just so you know, I’m staying the night with Carolina tonight.”  Wash said quickly giving Tucker a quick kiss on the lips before slipping out of the room.Tucker stood there flabbergasted.  What would be been doing with Carolina, at night, in her room?





	

The day had started off on a pretty normal note according to Tucker. Wash and him had managed to sleep in a whole five minutes before the freelancer’s internal clock had sounded the alarm for training. After a quick exchange of his suggestive morning banter Wash had proceeded to smirk and yank the sheets off both of them, exposing Tucker to the cool morning air. The freelancer then proceeded to saunter toward the bathroom as Tucker scrambled to preserve some of the heat left in the blankets as he picked them off the floor. 

Tucker had learned to sort of relish these moments of quiet mornings with Wash since they had hooked up. Wash would usually pull his arms over his head and stretch his impressive mosaic of muscles before letting out a deep groan as he let his hands fall to his side. The sim trooper would often take that moment to chuckle at the freelancer, either for age or more suggestive means. Wash would then look back with a smirk and throw his night shirt at him before heading to take a shower. The morning would then progress to Tucker inching his way out of bed, and into some form of reasonable attire as Wash emerged from his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.   
But this morning was different for some reason. Wash seemed giddy, in a word. He had quickly dried himself and adorned his under suit as Tucker watched him smile to himself. Tucker had quietly dressed himself while watching the freelancer with a hint of suspicion. Holding his helmet, Wash turned to Tucker trying his best to contain his noticeable excitement.

“Just so you know, I’m staying the night with Carolina tonight.” Wash said quickly giving Tucker a quick kiss on the lips before slipping out of the room.

Tucker stood there flabbergasted. What would be been doing with Carolina, at night, in her room? He reluctantly slipped his helmet under his arm and headed to the mess hall, mind racing. Was that betting pool they had back when they were hunting the director actually a thing? Tucker turned the corner to the mess hall and spotted the other Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Caboose sitting at their table in the corner of the mess hall and made his way to the open spot by Grif. 

“So I may have a problem.” Tucker said setting his helmet down in front of him.

“Go gripe to Wash, you know, your boyfriend.” Grif said shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Tucker shifted nervously as Grif, Simmons, and Donut eyed him.

“It’s about Wash.” Tucker muttered as the reds sighed.

“Did you insult his training schedule again?” Simmons said smirking behind his cut of coffee as he read over supply lists.

“No, I learned my lesson the first time. He’s spending the night with Carolina, and I don’t know what I did.” Tucker said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, so the betting pool was actually a thing then.” Grif said chuckling to himself.

“Carolina and Washingtub have been friends longer, and you’re sort of mean.” Caboose said before delving back into his breakfast.

“He does have a point.” Donut said inspecting his nails. 

Tucker groaned and let his head drop onto the worn wooden surface of the table. Grif patted his back as Simmons and Donut left for the armory. He didn’t know what to do, Wash was everything to him. And he hadn’t given any of the indicators toward breaking up that his other girlfriends had given. Grif slapped his back and as he lifted his head as Grif pointed to the food line. Carolina and Wash were stood in line and Wash was laughing. And not just his light chuckle with that devilish smirk, but a breathless laugh that had him resting a hand on Carolina shoulder. And he still had that damn giddy look in his eyes as they talked.

“I think you’re in trouble dude, good luck.” Grif said grabbing his tray to leave as Tucker caught his arm.

“Wait, what should I do?” Tucker asked desperately. 

“Go talk to him, I don’t think Wash would just up and dump your sorry ass over nothing.” Grif said pulling his arm out of Tucker’s grip.

“Shit.” Tucker mumbled as he made his way out of the mess hall.

What could he do? He could plan something nice for Wash, like a date, movie, cuddle session, or frame one of his training schedules. No, he was going to get some of the yellow and blue flowers Wash had said he like during one of their missions and surprise him tonight when he went to Carolina’s room. Tucker smiled and ran past a few skittering cadets to get ready, he was not going to lose his freelancer to Carolina.

-

“Are you sure about this, maybe I should have told Tucker more.” Wash said running a hand through his hair as he entered Carolina’s room.

“No, you wanted to surprise him remember.” Carolina said as she cleared some of her clothes off her bed and motioned for him to sit down.

“But, I think he was suspicious.” Wash wined as Carolina pulled two boxes out of her bathroom.

“Let him have a night to himself, besides you promised.” Carolina said as he grabbed one of the boxes and looked at the front.

“Fine, but you know how he is, he’s probably panicking over how excited I was this morning. Not to mention that I think they had a betting pool going for us when they first saw us together.” Wash said smiling to himself as Carolina let her hair down. 

“Oh let him panic for a night, now turn around I don’t want this to last all night.” Carolina said as Wash let out a sigh and slipped off his hoodie and shirt.

-

Ok, Tucker thought, this was more than a little suspicious. He had knocked on Carolina’s door in his best sweats and t-shirt with a collection of flowers he had had Palomo grab for him on a supply run, and he sees this. This being Carolina in a bra and sweats with a towel around her hair looking at him with a smirk on her face. Tucker’s eyes immediately shooting to Wash’s favorite hoodie and shirt lying on her floor. That meant that his boyfriend was shirtless and not in front of the him.

“Where is Wash?” Tucker said snapping his thoughts together and glaring at the freelancer.

“In the shower, we just finished.” Carolina said trying to hide her smirk behind her hand.

“What the fuck, he is mine. Not yours, I’m the only one that finishes him.” Tucker shouted as Wash opened the bathroom door.

“And you have some explaining…to….do…” Tucker said stumbling over his words as he caught sight of Wash.

The freelancer had been drying his hair with a towel, but had dropped it to his side. Tucker gaped at the sight. Wash was notorious for his dark blonde hair, tinged with black roots, as well as grey flecks. But now, it was entirely platinum blonde with subtle highlights. Wash smiled sheepishly as he grabbed his shirt and hoodie from the floor, and walked toward Tucker.

“So you like it?” Wash asked as Tucker reached up to run a hand through it.

“Yeah, where did you get hair dye?” Tucker asked mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

“Carolina, she found an old store full of them when she was scouting.” Wash said as Carolina took he towel off revealing her flowing red hair.

“I’d say it turned out pretty nice, Connie used to be the only one that could get your roots right.” Carolina said watching Tucker stare at the pair.

“Well thanks sis, I should probably drag him back to the room before he jumps me here.” Wash said pulling Tuckers hands out of his hair and pushing him out of the room.

“Wait, did you just say?” Tucker started before Wash captured his lips in a kiss.

“Ok talk later got it.” Tucker finished as he pulled Wash back toward their room.

“Looks nice.” Epsilon commented as he appeared on Carolina’s shoulder. “Though you could have prevented a lot of that.”

“Eh, it’s more fun this way.” Carolina said smirking as she shut her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this one for a few weeks, just an idea that came to me. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
